


In A Perfect World

by Lilevander



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Gen, Happy Ending tho, Noctis still dies, Ravus deserved better, Regis lives, Technically ensemble cast but other characters are more implied than anything else, sorry - Freeform, totally au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 05:56:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12162873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilevander/pseuds/Lilevander
Summary: In one world, Ravus joined the Empire and his hatred for Lucis consumed him. In one world, he outlived his sister and still died a twisted, broken, hollow shell of a man.In another world, he lived. In another world, he was saved by the King of Lucis himself. In another world, he became the King he was always meant to be, married, had a child.In a perfect world, Ravus was happy. In a perfect world, Ravus got a second chance at life.





	In A Perfect World

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU where Regis and Ravus don't die and Ravus has a happier ending. Also, we're just gonna say that instead of losing his arm, it was injured before the treaty signing by General Glauca for whatever reason. Also also, we're just gonna pretend that it was Aulea (because this is an AU, so why the heck not) who ran Noctis through with the sword because I had to let Regis live somehow. 
> 
> Anywho, if you have any suggestions or ideas or requests for other fics/continuations, go ahead and ask me and we'll chat about it. Comments & kudos=life, so hope y'all have fun reading. So yeah. Enjoy!

Sometimes, Ravus imagined all the ways his life could have turned out differently.

 

He imagined Luna choosing to stay with him and their dying mother, instead of escaping the chaos of Tenebrae with Noctis and King Regis.

 

He imagined taking his own life in the dead of night, rather than promising Gentiana he’d endure the torments of the Empire, for Luna’s sake.

 

He imagined he'd steal the ring from the King’s hand, wielding it as a weapon against his captors. Then, at least, he wouldn’t have to bandage his arm to hide the scars left by Glauca.

 

He imagined the General striking down the weakened King, Ravus inheriting his esteemed sword as a spoil of war, rather than being pulled along by Luna in the King’s retreat from Insomnia.

 

He imagined himself in Altissia, casting thinly veiled threats at the Prince, instead of finding himself tucked away in an old man's garage beside the King, his Shield, and the Marshal.

 

He imagined witnessing the destruction of Altissia and hearing of Luna's death in the taunting lilt of the Chancellor’s voice, rather than hearing of it all over the radio beside the man who'd become like a grandfather to him.

 

He imagined dying at the feet of the Prince, handing over the relic of a deceased King. Rather, he found himself in Lestallum with the King and his Shield, now tucked away in a little apartment that he never left.

 

The rest, up to a certain point, went exactly as he’d imagined it. Noctis returned, sacrificed himself, brought back the dawn. His friends found his body on the throne, the Sword of the Father the only thing keeping his body upright. And yet, the King still lived. Ravus was... _lost_. After, things were... _unexpected_.

 

Insomnia was rebuilt, Regis taking back his throne (having handed it down to his late son before the return). Without an heir, he was at a loss. But then, he did something no one expected. He merged Lucis and Tenebrae, forming a _new_ Tenebrae, and he appointed _Ravus_ his heir.

 

Regis became like a father to Ravus, Ravus like a son to the aging King. It was a second chance for both of them. Ravus married Iris Amicitia, Regis seated in the front row. Monuments were made to Noctis, Queen Sylva, Luna, the Glaives, all those who’d lost their lives, speeches made, alliances forged, peace achieved. War was no more, Altissia rebuilt at the urging of the new Queen of Tenebrae, and a child was born in time, a boy. He was named Noctis Nox Fleuret. The rest, as they say, is history.

 


End file.
